


Всего лишь человек

by EvaVerso



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVerso/pseuds/EvaVerso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни супергероя не так много людей, кого можно было бы назвать друзьями. Но все ли Робин готов доверить своему лучшему другу?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего лишь человек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.

Первый и последний человек, которого хотел видеть Робин, был Уолли. 

Да, он знал, что рыжеголовый являлся самым понимающим человеком в их команде, особенно когда необходимо было выговориться после тяжелого задания. Спидстер был умный, очаровательный, даже благоразумный, и мог вызвать у тебя улыбку, когда ты думал, что уже не можешь улыбаться. Уолли являлся единственным человеком, способным подбодрить кого угодно.

Но в тоже время Уолли было не остановить, если он пытался влезть к тебе в душу и докопаться до причин твоего плохого настроения. А его любовь к бесполезному времяпровождению в окружении еды и глупых фильмов?

Нет, Робин определенно не хотел сталкиваться с ним сейчас, учитывая, что его беспокоила не только прошедшая миссия. Вернее, миссия совсем его не волновала, но в голове вертелись другие мысли, о существовании которых, по-мнению Дика, Уолли совершенно не должен знать. 

Он намеревался незаметно прошмыгнуть к себе в комнату, а еще лучше - в тренировочный зал, потому что уж там-то спидстер точно объявлялся крайне редко, предпочитая проводить время на кухне или перед телевизором, но едва Дик оказался на территории Горы Справедливости, Уолли уже был тут как тут.

Он стоял, прислонившись к косяку и сложив руки на груди, уставившись на Робина своим обычным полунасмешливым взглядом. 

\- Очередная тяжелая ночка с Бэтменом?

\- Угу, - невнятно буркнул Дик себе под нос. - Что-то вроде того.

\- Я не хочу сказать ничего плохого на счет твоего наставника, но порой он перегибает палку. Если Бэтмен такой робот, что ему не требуется отдых, то не значит, что и ты тоже.

Робин постарался пропустить эти слова мимо ушей и прошмыгнуть к себе в комнату. Ему просто сейчас был необходим освежающий душ и немного поспать. Подальше от неугомонного спидстера и его болтовни. Но как будто Уолли это волновало. 

\- Я знаю, что поднимет тебе настроение. Хороший боевик и тонна шоколадок. В моей комнате, кажется, завалялась парочка.

И правда, что еще можно было ожидать от Уолли?

\- Нет, спасибо, но как-то... может, в другой раз? - Дик порадовался, что его глаза скрыты за маской, и нет необходимости прятать взгляд от друга.

\- Да ладно, я же знаю, Бэтмен тебя толком не кормит. В общем так, переодевайся и приходи ко мне в комнату, а я пока выберу фильм и приготовлю сэндвичи с тунцом. 

Мелькнула яркая вспышка, и Робин наконец-то остался в коридоре совершенно один.

***

Он вышел из душа, вытирая голову полотенцем, и быстро нацепил солнечные очки. Сохранять тайну своей личности, всегда и везде, это был первый урок Бэтмена, который прочно врезался в память. Дик делал это уже на автомате, даже когда вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы узнать его секрет.

Сменив надоевшую форму на обычную одежду, он вздохнул свободнее и уселся на кровать. Кто бы что не говорил, а работа супергероя порой чертовски выматывала. Хотелось побыть обычным подростком, без всех этих проблем, вроде выполнения сложных миссий, попыток стать настоящим лидером, и не доказывать взрослым, что ты самостоятельный настолько, что способен победить Лигу Несправедливости или еще кого в одиночку.

И Уолли. Если остальные проблемы были хоть как-то решаемы, здесь же Робин зашел в тупик. Лучший друг, по сути единственный, кому он мог довериться почти полностью - и теперь он так все испортил. Дик не мог точно сказать, когда заметил, что смотрит на рыжеголового спидстера с большей любовью и нежностью, чем полагалось друзьям. Да и что он вообще понимал в этом? Ему казалось - детские чувства, привязанность. С другой стороны, Бэтмен не обращал внимания, когда он упоминал Уолли чуть ли не в каждом разговоре. А вот на вчерашнем патруле это заметила Барбара. Чертова женская интуиция или как оно там называется? Бэтгерл сначала вежливо слушала, а потом спросила, что происходит между ними двумя. Вот тогда в голове у Робина что-то и щелкнуло.

На тумбочке пиликнул мобильник, оповещая о входящем сообщении. 

**"Эй, сэндвичи уже остывают, ты где?"**

**"Буду через пару минут."**

Что он должен сказать Уолли? Он же не хочет потерять их дружбу и совершенно явно не желает, чтобы спидстер смотрел на него с отвращением. А он станет, как только узнает. Необходимо собрать волю в кулак и хотя бы попытаться вести себя, как прежде, не выдавая своих переживаний и надеясь, что проницательный друг ни о чем не догадается.

Ладно, он решил дать себе еще минутку, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и откинулся на подушки.

***

Робин чихнул и проснулся от того, что что-то щекотало ему нос. Открыв глаза, он увидел нависшего над ним улыбающегося Уолли.

\- Привет, - сказал спидстер.

\- Привет, - вторил ему Робин хриплым ото сна голосом. - Что ты делаешь?

\- Ну, я вообще-то прождал тебя целых полчаса, - недовольно протянул Уолли. И правда, полчаса для спидстера казались вечностью. - И сэндвичи все-таки остыли, поэтому я решил сходить за тобой лично.

\- Я, кажется, заснул, - Дик провел рукой по волосам и зевнул. Он чувствовал себя еще более разбитым, чем раньше.

Уолли обеспокоенным взглядом следил за его жестами.

\- Эй, Роб, что-то не так?

Дик резко вскинул голову:

\- Нет, с чего ты взял?

\- Ты мой лучший друг, и я же вижу - что-то происходит.

Глупо было надеяться, что Уолли ничего не заметит.

\- Да я просто устал, знаешь, пара бессонных ночей в Готэме, с Джокером, в очередной раз сбежавшим из Аркхэма, - он еще раз зевнул и уставился на свои ноги, скрещенные на кровати.

\- Роб.

\- Уолли...

\- О чем ты думаешь? - перебил его спидстер. - Ну же, я вижу - кое-что тебя беспокоит.

\- Уолли...

\- Я серьезно, - Кид Флэш придвинулся чуть ближе и положил руку ему на плечо. - И даже не думай прерывать меня сейчас, просто послушай. Возможно, ты забыл, но ты не только юный помощник Бэтмена, Чудо-мальчик или как там тебя называют. Ты еще и человек.

Робин уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что это ничего не значит, но Уолли щелкнул его по носу и продолжил:

\- Я же сказал - не перебивай меня. Ты всего лишь человек, у тебя тоже есть обычные человеческие чувства, и то, что ты не хочешь показывать их - очень глупо. Ты не сможешь держать все в себе постоянно, рано или поздно оно тебя доконает. И не надо начинать вести себя так странно по отношению ко мне, ты же знаешь, что бы там Бэтмен не вдалбливал тебе в голову, ты можешь мне доверять. Притворяйся, если хочешь, перед другими людьми, в школе или где еще, но только не со мной. И когда тебе хочется, необходимо выговориться, я всегда тут как тут.

Робин грустно улыбнулся и склонил голову. Он знал, что ему нужно что-нибудь сказать, поблагодарить Уолли за эти слова, которые в очередной раз подтвердили, насколько тот замечательный человек. Но Дик лишь задумчиво закусил губу.

Он почувствовал осторожное прикосновение пальцев Уолли к своему подбородку.

\- Взгляни на меня, - потребовал спидстер, но, когда Робин поднял на него взгляд, помотал головой. - Нет, не так. Сними эти дурацкие очки.

Робин дернулся, собираясь возразить, но очки уже одним неуловимым движением слетели с него. Дик сидел, зажмурившись и чувствуя совсем близко горячее дыхание Уолли. Нет, спидстер уже давно был в курсе тайны его личности, однако... Никогда еще помощник Бэтмена не чувствовал себя таким голым и беспомощным. 

\- Открой глаза, - прошептал Уолли, и Робин подчинился.

Лицо спидстера оказалось совсем близко, при желании он мог даже разглядеть свое отражение в пронзительно-зеленых глазах Уолли.

\- Вот видишь, это не так сложно, - улыбнулся Уолли. - Я рад видеть тебя, Ричард Грейсон.

"Я тоже" - хотел ответить Дик, но слова застряли у него в горле, вместо этого он подался чуть вперед и, снова зажмурив глаза, поцеловал Уолли. Прикосновение к чужим губам длилось всего пару секунд, а затем спидстер отстранился. 

Уолли не выглядел рассерженным или удивленным. Он лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой:

\- А я все думал, когда же ты решишься. 

\- Что?.. Я... как?.. - но Уолли заглушил последние слова Дика, обхватив его голову руками и поцеловав уже по-настоящему.

\- Я надеюсь, теперь ты перестанешь вести себя со мной, как придурок. 

Робин кивнул. Он тоже на это надеялся. В груди внезапно потеплело, и гнетущее ощущение куда-то исчезло.

\- Ну так что насчет сэндвичей и хорошего боевика?

Робин рассмеялся, отбирая у спидстера очки и возвращая их на место. Он обнял своего друга, позволив себе еще минутку слабости, а затем легонько оттолкнул его и спрыгнул с кровати. 

\- Боевик? Может, лучше ужастик?

И мальчишки направились в комнату Уолли, прихватив пару свежих горячих сэндвичей с кухни. Развалившись на кровати и включив фильм ужасов, они стали ждать, кто же из них закричит первым. Робин откусил кусок от сэндвича. Теплое плечо Уолли рядом, их переплетенные руки. И помощник Бэтмена подумал, что, возможно, его друг прав. 

Возможно сегодня он и правда был просто Дик Грейсон.


End file.
